The Strangest Day For Sayonara Yasashii Akumu
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Suzumi lived a normal life, a normal day all the time. But when running into some of the cast of KHR she finds that her day will not be so normal.


Okay so for starters let me just say thanks to Sayonara Yasashii Akumu who wanted me to write this for her and I cant even began to express how happy I am that you wanted this and how much fun I had writing this nya~! XDDD

**Also every body please know I am disgraphic and I have horrible spelling and grammer, so please tottaly don't kill me for my spelling and mistakes.**

**Please Review nya~! ^-^**

* * *

"Ah what a gorgeous day!" Chimed the ever so happy blue haired girl. "Its nice and its very sunny and just so perfect nee~!" the girl's arms stretched as she looked happily around.

Everything was normal. The streets were crowded with people crowds in the famous shopping district she lived next to, and not one thing seemed out of place. Venders where out sealing, ya it was all in perfect union with the rest of things.

Yes that's right, it was all nice till that first word, that first word that would be followed by a train of chaos behind it was called.

"X-STREAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!" Boomed the load male voice which caused the girl to stop.

"What the-" as she turned a boy ran by her with a pair of boxing gloves but not only that he was followed by something even more bizarre.

"What the…" Her eyes widen as a boy was seen off in the distance, now this is all normal seeing a boy and all. But the loud bang sound caused her mouth to fall as she saw him being shot straight in the head by a 1 year old child.

Her mouth dropped as far as it could reach. It was insane. "Oh my god!" looking around she quickly ran up to a near by vendor.

"Mr. That boy! He was just shot-" bellowed the girl to a old man ceiling chocolate bananas.

As he handed one over to a fellow customer they both gave her a strange look.

"Now Suzumi I don't need any more of these stories from you…"

"But grand father-" she wined.

The man shot up in his seat. "I told you once I've told you a million times, Suzumi I am NOT your GRANDFATHER!!!" Yelled the man as she ran off screaming in the direction of the boy.

"Then I'll…" her voice was soon cut off.

"RE-BORRRN!!!" and with that a long gust of wind pasted by her, causing her to fall ungracefully to the ground.

"Wa-was he…" she turned to confirm what she had there form just seen. "IN HIS UNDERWARE?!"

Suzumi took up blinking her misty foamy green eyes. It was insane. _What the heck was going on today?_

But as soon as Suzumi was about to go on walking the blasting popping sound of a bomb could behead threw out the area.

"What in the-AHHHH!!!" 

Running now as fast as she could a child with cow print started to throw grenades in her direction.

'_What in the…_' soon her eyes caught the sight of a small child behind her running. '_WHAT! THE BOYS TRYING TO ATTACK THIS POOR LITTILE GIRL-AND I'M COUGHT IN THE MIDST OF ITS?!'_

As she watched them getting closer she turned her foot in the wrong dirction and fell flat on her face, the two kids running right over her and the cow print boy soon losing his cool and started to cry.

"GOTTA STAY CLAM!!" He screamed as Suzumi looked troubled at him.

"Are you alrigh-"

"AH! LAMBO!!!" he was picked up by the boy warring gym like clothes. "Sorry about Lambo.." He turned to face her.

"Oh- its..fi…AH!!! PERVERT!!!" Suzumi got up screaming realizing this was the boy from before whom had run around in his underwear.

He tried to calm her down the best he could but to late, she was off heading towards the park.

-

-

-

Sunset, her time of calming down had come, finally. It had been a long day of working at the shop and she was just about ready to lay down on the nearest park bench.

"I wonder why this morning was so hectic…" Suzumi yawned and stretched her self out as she soon found her self laying her head down.

"_Voi!"_

'_Voi? Eh, what a strange voice, its nice…. But its defiantly not soothing….'_

"**VOI DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT LUSSURIA!!!"**

"BUT SQU-KUN!!"

"_**VRAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Sitting up she was about to yell at the load men yelling. Her face paled with the sight she soon came to see, a man with a funky hair cut, with green and orange and warning cool hot red sun glasses running her way and jumping while screaming to run for it.

"Run for it, but…wh…" Suzumi's voice trailed off as a man with pretty white hair ran straight at her, _wearing a light purple sparkling yellow glitter tutu dress with fairy wings._

His sword was dressed as a wand and right now was the only visible thing to her as it was about to crash down upon her head.

Quickly she rolled out of the way, the park bench breaking in two as she tumbled down watching the man chase the other man.

"…." She said nothing, Suzumi slowly got up as she watched her every step. The sun was dimming as she slowly walked home, her fellow street vendor friend greeting her but she did not say a word.

Finally she got to her door and found her way to the living room cough and sat down it. A person visibly next to her sat their chuckling.

"Whats wrong, did you not enjoy your day, kufufu?"

"WHATS HAPPENING AND-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSEEEEEE?!"

**A gift for Sayonara Yasashii Akumu~! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it friend~! ^-^**

**Also I all of a sudden just thought of Mukuro being their at the end so I hope that's all cools nya~! ^_^**


End file.
